The present invention relates to a structure for removably holding a battery pack on an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure for holding a battery pack accommodating batteries which power a portable telephone or similar miniature electronic apparatus.
It has been customary with an electronic apparatus of the kind described to provide the casing of the apparatus with a first and a second engaging portion while providing a battery pack with a hook portion and a lock lever. The hook portion is engageable with the first engaging portion. The lock lever is made of a plastic or similar elastic material and engageable with the second engaging portion. To mount the battery pack to the casing, the former is pressed against the latter. As a result, the lock lever elastically bends and mates with the second engaging portion of the casing, locking the battery pack to the casing. To remove the battery pack from the casing, the lock lever is bent by finger until it has been released from the second engaging portion.
The conventional structure relies on the elasticity of the lock lever in locking and unlocking the battery pack from the casing of the apparatus, as stated above. The problem with such a structure is that the lock lever breaks when bent beyond the limit of elasticity thereof, as determined by experiments.